


Boyfriend Jacket

by svance



Series: Drunk Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svance/pseuds/svance
Summary: Just Lance and Sven being super gay and cute.





	Boyfriend Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I was super drunk last night and cicadoidea was like "drunk write them" and gave me a prompt so here it is.

“Can I wear your jacket?” Sven asked, nudging Lance with a grin. 

Lance lifted an eyebrow incredulously. “Are you sure it’s gonna fit?” he said, poking Sven’s arm. “I mean, you’re like, definitely ripped, you know?”

Sven chuckled and leaned back, hands behind his head. He stifled another laugh as he glanced at Lance. “I mean, I can always throw it over my shoulders. You know, like jocks do?”

Lance shook his head and laughed, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders. “Alright Sven, here, try it. I dare you.”

Sven smirked before grabbing the jacket. “I don’t think a dare is needed, Lance. I’d pretty much do whatever you wanted me to, you know?”

Lance blushed at that, and he looked away to try to hide it. “Yeah….whatever. Just put it on, flyboy.”

Sven paused for a moment before throwing the jacket over his shoulders. He figured it was too small to actually wear, though he didn’t really want to tell Lance that.

“It’s nice,” Sven said, pulling the jacket closer. “Does it look good?”

Lance smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it actually does. It’s like, you were meant to wear it or something. The color brings out your eyes, you know?” He poked at Sven playfully.

“Hmmm, you always know what to say, Lance,” Sven uttered. He leaned in slowly and kissed Lance softly.

“I’m just that good,” Lance mumbled as he kissed Sven back, running his hand through his hair.


End file.
